Cache of Madness
:This article concerns the subzone event in the the 5-man, level 85, heroic mode dungeon of Zul'Gurub. See Edge of Madness for the old raid version subzone event. The Cache of Madness event occurs when a player with a high skill of inspects several ancient artifacts and activates them which summons 1 of 4 random bosses. The necessary skill in Archaeology is merely 225, or above. The four bosses are Hazza'rah, Renataki, Gri'lek, and Wushoolay. Each boss will drop one of two specific pieces of loot, and one of four shared pieces, meaning that this event will drop two 353 epics and a Mysterious Gurubashi Bijou for those on the quest. Hazza'rah: Balance Druid Strategy Hazza'rah does two things to watch out for: He will constantly cast a very powerful Wrath - this must be interrupted as often as possible, because they hit for 40-60k, or more, on tanks. If it's not interrupted, Hazza'rah will just spam-cast it. Periodically, Hazza'rah will also cast Nightmare, which will crowd control all but one party member. Four Nightmare creatures will appear, and each will target a different player. They have low HP, and must be killed to release their target from CC. If all four are killed, it will not stop Hazza'rah from channeling Nightmare; on the other hand, if none are killed, it will not keep Hazza'rah channeling Nightmare past its duration. If a Nightmare reaches its target, that player will die. Specific Loot Renataki: Rogue Strategy Renataki is mostly a tank and spank (more so than the others); however, he does have two notable abilities. He will periodically cast Shadowstep and then Ambush on a single player at random. After Ambushing, Renataki taunts the party, laughing as he does so. While taunting, he will be too busy laughing to attack. He will also use Thousand Blades, and change fixates from target to target, dashing around the area. Thousand Blades will deal AoE damage to the entire party, and (possibly) deal higher damage to players that are near him during the channel. While unconfirmed, if it is in fact true that it does more damage to nearer players, then it's best to have the party split up and spread out during Thousand Blades to reduce incoming damage. Specific Loot Gri'lek: Berserker Strategy A typical berserker, Gri'lek will Fixate a specific target from time to time, grow in size, and begin to chase that player down. If the player gets hit, they will take massive damage, so they must flee from Gri'lek until his chase ends. While Fixated, Gri'lek will cast at least one Entangling Roots on his target, which is a magic snare. The healer must be ready to cleanse this. Specific Loot Wushoolay: Elemental Shaman Strategy Wushoolay is very fond of electrical attacks. He has four such abilities at his disposal. Forked Lightning will damage enemies in a cone in front of the caster; the tank should keep him faced away from the rest of the party. He will summon Lightning Clouds periodically, which rain down lightning (obviously) over an area. Make sure you're not standing under them. The biggest concern is when he casts Lightning Rush, and charges a player picked at random. The party should split up and spread out when they see Rush begin casting, because of... Lightning Rod, which will come right after Lightning Rush. Wushoolay will walk slowly back to where he started the Rush at, taking three seconds to cast Lightning Rod as he does so. At the end of his cast, he will inflict 180,000-220,000 damage to any nearby players, knocking them back if they somehow manage to survive. The safest thing for players to do is to run away from everything: from where they had been standing, from Wushoolay, and from the other players. Specific Loot Shared Loot External links ;Subzone ;Bosses Category:Archaeology Edge of Madness Category:Zul'Gurub mobs